Letting Go, Moving On
by Nikayla
Summary: Here is the sequel to Teacher's Pet it is basically picked up from where i left off, but with quite a few shocking twists thrown in. Please read xx
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is the sequel to Teacher's Pet, it carries on from where I left off in the final chapter. But I will warn you there are going to be quite a few twists and turns in store, starting with Aaliyah's fate.**

"Are you going in the Ambulance Case" Brax interrupted Casey's thoughts.

As Casey looked around he realised the Ambulance and fire brigade were still at the house, the house was still burning but Aaliyah was being loaded into and Ambulance. She wasn't dead…It was just an image. A horrible daydream Casey had thought up as soon as he saw the house on fire.

"Casey" Brax asked again this time regained his youngest brother's focus.

Casey nodded as he walked to the ambulance he was shocked to see Aden being looked at by the paramedics, his clothes were black and he was coughing. Aden looked at Casey's face as he watched him get into the ambulance with Aaliyah.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Heath, made their way over to Aden "That's an amazing thing you did back there mate" Brax said as he patted Aden's shoulder.

"I saw the fire and when I saw lying on the floor covered in blood I just panicked" Aden explained "I just hope I got to her in time"

Brax and Heath shared a glance, they couldn't have agreed more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Casey watched as Sid and some other doctors hurried Aaliyah into a side room and started to work on her "Ok we're going to need an abdo scan and as much O neg as you can get your hands on" Sid said as he watched a nurse cut open Aaliyah top.

"Scratch that, we need to get her into theatre now" he added as he gently pressed on Aaliyah's stomach, Casey was watching helplessly as Aaliyah was rushed away.

"We'll look after her mate" Sid said as he put his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Make sure you do" Casey replied with tears in his eyes.

Sid turned and followed Aaliyah into theatre. Casey turned and saw the paramedics bringing Aden in he watched as the doctors ran some tests before leaving him in a room by himself. Casey took the opportunity to go in "Look I don't want any trouble" Aden said quickly when he saw Casey standing in the doorway.

"Thank you" Casey said as he walked towards Aden "What happened back there?"

"Well I was just calling round to tell Aaliyah I was leaving and that's when I saw the flames, I spotted Aaliyah on the lounge floor and just panicked. It wasn't until I got inside the house that I saw the blood" Aden explained what had happened "I knew I had to get her out of there, the flames had already filled the front of the house but I saw the kitchen door was clear so I picked her up and carried her out"

Casey's attention was drawn to Aden's white t-shirt which had black patches from the smoke and a huge red patch on the front. Casey realised instantly that the blood on Aden's shirt belonged to Aaliyah "Oh my gawd Aden love are you alright?" Irene cried as she walked into the room. Aden nodded "Yeah"

"Oh Casey I'm so sorry to hear about Aaliyah, how is she love?" Irene asked sympathetically.

"I don't now yet, I gotta go" Casey replied distantly as he turned and walked out of the room and towards his Brothers who he had just seen arriving.

"Poor love, he must have been devastated seeing Aaliyah like that" Irene said as she turned to Aden "Oh darl I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, this can't have been easy on you either" Irene quickly added when she saw the hurt expression on Aden's face.

"I just hope she's ok" Aden replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Heath stood beside their brother as Sid gave Casey the news about Aaliyah "We've managed to stop the bleeding and thanks to Aden's quick thinking Aaliyah didn't inhale too much smoke" Sid explained.

"You owe him a drink" Heath smiled.

"I think you owe him a lot more than a drink, if it hadn't been for Aden Aaliyah wouldn't be here now" Sid replied.

Casey nodded knowingly; he knew full well exactly how much he owed Aden "So when will she wake up?" Casey asked. Sid's face seemed to drop a little "What's wrong?" Casey added.

"Although we've managed to fix the damage and Aaliyah was spared of smoke inhalation she still lost a lot of blood, which starved the brain of oxygen" Sid explained.

"So what does that mean?" Brax asked.

"It means that we won't know if there has been any permanent damage to Aaliyah's brain until she wakes up" Sid said grimly.

"And when will that be, when will she wake up?" Casey asked desperately.

"It's hard to say for sure I'm afraid, all we can do now is wait" Sid added.

"Can I see her?" Casey wondered.

"Yes of course" Casey followed Sid towards Aaliyah's room. He took a deep breath before going inside.

Casey's eyes filled with tears as he saw the amount of tubes and monitors attached to Aaliyah, the most frightening one had to be the tube going into the side of her mouth and down her throat. Casey didn't bother with the chair at the side of the bed he just climbed gently onto the bed and laid beside her "Hey beautiful" he whispered in her ear as he heard the various machines beeping around him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Heath were waiting in the corridor for Casey when they saw Charlie walking towards them with a terrified expression on her face "Charlie what is it?" Brax asked as he stood quickly. Heath also stood up.

"I've just been on the phone to my superintendent" Charlie started "He had a phone call this afternoon from a police station in Melbourne"

Brax and Heath looked confused "What's that got to do with us?" Heath wondered.

"The call was regarding a confession from a local resident" Charlie explained "The confession was to the murder of Shane and Dylan McKenzie"

"What?" Brax exclaimed as he continued to stare to Charlie.

"The man who made the confession knows every single detail of each murder, he claims that Johnny only took the blame to protect him" Charlie added.

"Why would he do that?" Heath asked

"Because this man is claiming to be Johnny Cooper's brother. Who also went missing 7 years ago, during the time of Shane McKenzie's murder" Charlie replied

"But is that enough?" Brax asked.

"It is when this guy told them where to find Dylan McKenzie's body; the only thing Johnny is guilty of now is perverting the course of justice and the Judges think he has more than paid his debt to society with the 7 years he has already served"

"What so they've let him out?" Heath interrupted Charlie "What about his jailbreaks"

"Johnny probably paid the judges off somehow" Charlie guessed.

Brax nodded "Judging by Johnny's connections that wouldn't have been difficult"

"Hang on so you're telling me Johnny Cooper is free from Jail and suddenly Aaliyah is shot" Heath exclaimed "Doesn't that seem a bit more than a coincidence to you?" Heath spat.

"Yes but why would Johnny risk his freedom by shooting his wife, he told one of his inmates that the first thing he was going to when he got out was make it up to his wife" Charlie said.

"Aaliyah asked Johnny for a divorce so she can marry Casey" Brax informed Charlie "And it wouldn't be the first time Johnny had shot her to keep her away from him"

Charlie nodded what Brax was telling her made perfect sense, Johnny Cooper now had a motive question was where would they find him.

Charlie gasped as she looked up and saw a figure walking towards her; he was wearing a pair of black combat trousers, a red check shirt and white trainers "Oh my god"

Brax and Heath had now turned to see what Charlie was staring at…they couldn't believe their eyes either. There he was standing in front of them as plain as day "Johnny" Brax said as he watched Johnny stop directly in front of him.

"Brax" Johnny replied "Where's my wife?"

**Ok so please review this chapter I would love to know what you all think to my twists. And I have decided who reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek of my next one, so get reviewing. Love Nikki x x x**


	2. He's back!

Brax, Heath and Charlie stood wide mouthed for a few moments as they looked at Johnny, how the hell did he know Aaliyah was here?

"I just came from the house and was told she had been rushed here" Johnny explained coolly, no-one had noticed the anger in Heath's eyes.

"More like you put her in here" Heath spat furiously as he launched himself at Johnny.

"Whoa" Brax yelled as he grabbed Heath's arm and pulled him back "We don't know that it was Johnny"

"Too right it wasn't" Johnny interrupted "I know I made a mistake last time but I would never hurt her again, all I want is too see my wife"

"That isn't going to happen Johnny" A voiced joined in from behind, this time the voice came from Casey.

"Casey" Charlie said as she rushed towards him "How is she?"

"No change" Casey replied still not taking his eyes off Johnny "What the hells he doing here?"

"I came to see my wife" Johnny frowned he too had not taken his eyes of the youngest Braxton.

"Like I said that isn't going to happen to Johnny" Casey threatened as he walked closer to his enemy.

"Oh come on you two this isn't helping" Charlie said as she pushed her way between both men "Aaliyah is laid in that hospital bed fighting for her life and what ever quarrels you all have, she wouldn't want to see you behaving like this" Charlie scolded.

Casey and Johnny took a step back as they both took on board what Charlie had said "She's right Ali wouldn't want to see us arguing like this" Johnny apologised to Casey "All I want is too see her, I mean honestly what harm can it do you've got her for the rest of your life. All I'm asking for is a few minutes"

Casey frowned as he looked down at the floor, before taking a deep breath and looking back up at Johnny "Fine 5 minutes, that's it"

"Thank you" Johnny sighed as he walked into the room where Aaliyah was.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Heath asked curiously.

"Not at all" Casey replied "But what choice do we have, he is still legally married to Aaliyah and until he signs them papers…" Casey trailed off as he remembered the engagement party. Brax put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She'll pull through mate, she will" Brax whispered reassuringly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Johnny walked slowly towards the bed Aaliyah was lying on; tears filled his eyes as he looked at all the tubes she had attached to her body. Johnny sighed deeply as he sat on the seat beside Aaliyah's bed "Hello Beautiful" he whispered as he took her hand and kissed it "We'll have to stop meeting like this"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Casey, Brax and Charlie were sat in the waiting room, Heath had gone to get some coffees, Brax thought he needed to cool down a little after his run-in with Johnny "What do you think he's saying to her?" Charlie asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't wanna think about that" Casey replied harshly. Brax threw a glare at Charlie, who put her head down.

"Sorry I" she tried to apologise but Brax just glared at her again "I'll go and see where Heath's got too with them coffees" She said quickly realising that she wasn't helping the situation. Brax and Casey were left alone.

"I wish he'd hurry up in there" Casey frowned "I just want to be with her you know?"

"I know mate and you will be, but it's like what you said before, you have no choice but to let him see her. I hate to say it but Johnny is the only thing that stands between you and Aaliyah getting married" Brax reminded him.

"I just wish he didn't have that kind of leverage" Casey relied staring at the ground "Whether I like it or not that man has got me right where he wants me. I just hope Aaliyah wakes up soon"

"OH MY GOD where is she" an hysterical voice cried as it got closer to where Casey and Bra were sat, as Casey looked up he spotted Aaliyah's mum rushing towards him "Where's my daughter?"

"She's in there" Casey pointed towards Aaliyah's room.

"Oh no what's happened" the colour drained from Aaliyah's Mum's face when she saw Casey sat outside.

"Oh no nothings happened" Casey replied quickly.

"So why are you sat out here then?" she wondered curiously.

"That's a good question" Casey frowned.

"Johnny's in there with her" Brax interrupted

"What?" Francesca exclaimed she was horrified "How? I thought he was in prison?"

"Yeah so did we, but apparently not" Brax replied.

"Well what is he doing in there with her, he has no right to be here after what he has done" Francesca spat furiously.

"Unfortunately he does" Casey replied.

"What are you talking about?" Francesca wondered.

"Well legally Johnny is still Aaliyah's next of kin, they are still married" Casey explained.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Johnny had been sat with Aaliyah for what seemed like forever "I suppose in a way I'm glad you are like this, at least you can't walk away or slam the door on me, you have no choice but to hear me out" Johnny said as he watched Aaliyah "I know I didn't give you the best life and you didn't have the things you deserved, but I tried so hard. I wanted to give you everything and I stopped at nothing to get it for you. Thing is baby I didn't realise what it was you really wanted, you didn't need money or expensive presents, the only thing you really wanted and needed was me. I just wish I had realised that then, maybe then things wouldn't have worked out like this" Johnny was fighting his tears "I love you so much Ali, and letting you go will probably be one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, but I realise now it is the only thing I can do now to make it up to you. I have to let you go so you can be happy with Casey"

Johnny was completely unaware that his whole speech had been heard by Casey "So you'll sign the papers?" Casey asked nervously.

"I've already signed them" Johnny said as he looked back at Casey "All she needs to do now is wake up so she can sign them" he smiled. Casey was a little wary of Johnny's calm reasonable approach; he hadn't seen this side to Johnny before. The only thing Casey kept thinking was Johnny must be up to something.

Casey watched cautiously as Johnny stood up and walked out of the room leaving Casey and Aaliyah alone. Casey sat on the chair Johnny had been sat on and took Aaliyah's hand "Hey baby" Casey whispered "When are you gonna stop dreaming? I really need you to come back now" he added with an air of worry "You are my life Ali, I can't do any of this without you" As Casey rested his head on Aaliyah's hand, he was stunned to feel someone touching the back of his head.

"I love you too" Aaliyah's voice sounded like an angel's voice echoing around the hospital room.

"What?" Casey wondered where this sudden outburst had come from he didn't remember telling Aaliyah that he loved her, it the suddenly dawned on Casey who had been talking to Aaliyah before him. Casey's eyes widened as he watched Aaliyah wake up and smile at him.

"I'll go back to sleep shall I" she teased groggily "Charming"

"No I'm sorry you just caught me off guard" Casey said as he leant forward and kissed Aaliyah frantically "Babe listen there is something I need to tell you" Casey frowned as he pulled away, he wasn't really sure how to break this news, but he knew he had no choice it would be better if Aaliyah found out from him.

"What's wrong? Is it Riley or Kyle?" Aaliyah tried to get out of bed but Casey stopped her.

"No the boys are fine, Ali its Johnny" As Casey said Johnny he noticed Aaliyah's expression changed, she seemed a little confused "Baby Johnny's here"

**So sorry to leave it like that, please let me know how you think Aaliyah will react.**

**Also I would love for you to please review. A big thank you to the four people who review the first chapter, but I have decided if I don't get at least five for this chapter then the next chapter will be my last. I have so many ideas so please don't disappoint me much love Nikki x x x**

**Spoilers-**

**Aaliyah comes face to face with Johnny.**

**What will happen when Aaliyah invites Johnny to move in with her and Casey?**

**Is Johnny just playing games or is he genuinely happy for Aaliyah move on?**


	3. Who shot you?

Casey was a little nervous about Johnny speaking to Aaliyah alone, but he knew that after Riley's illness both Johnny and Aaliyah had had chance to sort things out. I guess you could say Casey felt a little insecure around Johnny Cooper, he was still such a big part in Aaliyah's life, he was still her husband and Riley's dad and whether he liked it or not they shared a connection.

Aaliyah was propped up slightly when Johnny walked into the room "Hey beautiful" he smiled weakly, seeing her laid in bed like this brought a lump to his throat.

"Hey" Aaliyah replied groggily.

"Bet you didn't think you would see me here did you?" Johnny sighed as he sat on the chair beside Aaliyah's bed.

"Not really" Aaliyah smiled "How come they let you out, Casey said your younger brother confessed?"

"Yeah he did" Johnny replied coolly.

"You don't have a brother…do you?" Aaliyah wondered why Johnny had never mentioned him before.

"Yeh, he's my half brother actually" Johnny smiled as he took Aaliyah's hand "I've signed the papers you wanted me to sign"

"What?" Aaliyah gasped "You mean the divorce papers?"

"Yeah, it's what you wanted isn't it?" Johnny seemed a little confused by how shocked Aaliyah was.

"Yes of course it is, but I didn't think you would give in so quickly" Aaliyah admitted.

"Ali, I'm not going to lie and say I don't love you because I do. But I have realised that I have to let you go. I love you enough to let you go and be happy. Does that make sense?" Johnny tried to explain.

"Yeh I think so" Aaliyah was still trying to get her head around the news.

Before either of them had chance to speak again they were interrupted by a very excited little boy "Mum" Riley cried as he jumped on Aaliyah's bed.

"Hey Buddy" Aaliyah winced as she hugged Riley.

"Hey easy buddy your mum is still a bit sore" a familiar voice said from the door. As Aaliyah looked up she was shocked to see Aden standing in the door way.

Johnny looked less than impressed to see Aden; he didn't appreciate being interrupted like this.

"He wouldn't wait outside any longer" Aden excused his interruption quickly as he eyed Johnny glaring at him.

"That's ok" Aaliyah smiled, she frowned as she watched Aden turn and walk away "Hey Aden" she said quickly. Aden turned around to face her again "Thank you for what you did"

"I only did what anyone would have done" Aden replied modestly.

"No you didn't" Aaliyah answered quickly.

"Aaliyah's right, you put your life on the line for her, I'll never forget that" Johnny interrupted. Aden didn't reply he just smiled weakly at Aaliyah and walked away, Aaliyah realised instantly he must still be hurting over what happened before the fire.

As Riley snuggled into his mum there was a knock at the door Aaliyah looked up to see Charlie stood in the door with another police officer Charlie was in uniform, Casey was standing behind her.

"Hi Aaliyah how are you feeling?" Charlie asked cautiously, she still felt uncomfortable around Johnny even if she was in uniform.

"Ok" Aaliyah replied as she looked at Johnny and gestured towards Riley.

"Hey buddy did you want to go and get some ice cream, we can come back and see your mum soon" Johnny smiled at his son. Riley nodded quickly and followed Johnny out of the room. Casey took Johnny's place beside Aaliyah's bed.

"Ok Aaliyah I take it you know why we are here?" Charlie asked as she looked at PC Watson.

"You want to know what I remember." Aaliyah frowned "I can't remember much it's still really blurry, I remember going inside the house and seeing someone pointing a gun at me, I heard a bang and then everything went black"

"Can you remember anything about the person with a gun, colour of their clothes or shoes even, were they wearing a mask?" Watson questioned.

Aaliyah though hard for a few moments before remembering something important "Aaliyah what is it?" Charlie wondered.

"They were wearing a pink hoodie and blue skinny jeans" Aaliyah remembered.

"Are you saying it was a woman who shot you?" Charlie gasped.

"Yeah I think it was" Aaliyah replied. Charlie and PC Watson both shared a glance. That was the Johnny theory out of the window then they both thought.

"Is there anything else you remember Aaliyah this could be really important" Charlie said as she moved closer to Aaliyah.

"I don't remember anything else sorry" Casey could tell Aaliyah was getting distressed.

"Isn't that enough for now" Casey snapped "She needs to rest"

"Ok well if you remember anything else get in touch ok?" Charlie smiled before she and Watson headed out of the room.

Casey grabbed Aaliyah's hand and held it tightly "You ok?" He asked with a concerned tone. Aaliyah nodded "Yes babe I'm fine, I just wish I remembered more"

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night Johnny had taken Riley back to Aaliyah's house and Brax and Heath were looking after Kyle. Leaving Casey and Francesca at the hospital, Casey was a little surprised Aaliyah's dad hadn't made an appearance yet.

Casey had just gone to get some coffee when Charlie arrived back at the hospital she wasn't in her uniform this time "Hey" she said softly as she knocked gently on the door. Aaliyah and Francesca's heads both shot up.

"Hi" Aaliyah smiled "Are you here on duty or off?" she wondered.

"Off duty" Charlie smiled as she perched on the edge of Aaliyah's bed "I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just wish I remembered something" Aaliyah winced as she tried to move.

"Are you ok honey?" Francesca asked quickly but Aaliyah didn't reply.

"Aaliyah" Charlie gasped as she watched Aaliyah's head fall to one side "Oh my god Ali" she cried before getting up and rushing out into the corridor "Help please"

"Aaliyah" Francesca screamed as she watched a team of doctors and nurses rush into the room. One of the doctors pressed the buzzer on the wall. Casey was just walking up the corridor when he saw some doctors rushing towards Aaliyah's room. He dropped his coffee suddenly and ran.

Casey was horrified when he saw a team of medics standing around Aaliyah "We need to get her back into surgery she's bleeding internally" Sid ordered as he rushed her bed out of the room.

"Sid what's going on" Casey cried as she watched Aaliyah's bed rush past him.

"Her internal stitches have come undone" Sid replied quickly before disappearing up the corridor. Casey quickly rushed to Aaliyah's mum and hugged her.

"She'll be ok Francesca, she has to be" Casey said trying to reassure both himself and Aaliyah's mum. Charlie just stood and stared at the empty corridor trying to take in what had just happened.

**Ok hope that was ok for you all, sorry for my lack of updates but I have been in hospital with a kidney infection, but hopefully am definitely on the mend now though. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter much love Nikki x x x**


	4. Bolted

**To all my fantastic readers I am so sorry for my lack of reviews, but unfortunately I have been in hospital for a few weeks with a kidney infection. I really hope ow things have finally sorted themselves. **

**I am currently working on chapters for all of my stories and am hoping to have updated them all by the weekend. So please bear with me if I haven't updated you favourite story today I will be doing in the next few days.**

Casey had been pacing the corridor frantically for what seemed like hours, it couldn't have been more than 20 minutes though.

Brax had arrived at the hospital shortly after receiving a desperate phone call from Charlie "How is she?" Brax gasped as he approached Charlie.

"I don't know no-one is telling us anything" Charlie replied.

Suddenly the doctor came into the corridor wearing blue scrubs "What's the story doc?" Casey said quickly as he rushed towards the doctor.

"Its good news we have managed to stop the bleeding and Aaliyah condition is stabilized" the doctor explained.

"Oh thank god" Casey exclaimed as he threw his hands behind his head. Brax noticed the doctor seemed to be holding something back.

"Is there something else Doc?" Brax asked curiously.

"Yes we seemed to have picked up on something we missed the last time we operated on Aaliyah" The doctor frowned "I can only apologise we didn't pick up on it sooner but it would seem Aaliyah is pregnant" the doctor added.

"Pregnant" Casey repeated with a stunned expression on his face.

"I'm afraid so, probably just a few weeks about 3 or 4" the doctor added causing Casey to just stare at him "You'll be pleased to know the wounds haven't affected the pregnancy as far As we can tell but we won't know for sure until we have given Aaliyah a scan"

Casey's head was spinning as he tried to take in the information, how could she be pregnant again so quickly? It wasn't until Casey looked up and saw a familiar face walking towards him that the truth hit him. As Casey watched Aden walking towards them he suddenly thought back to what had happened between him and Aaliyah a few weeks before.

Casey took a deep breath as Aden approached "Is she ok?" Aden asked frantically "What happened?"

"She was bleeding internally" Charlie filled Aden in on what was happening Aden nodded and listened to what the doctor was saying to Casey.

"She is in recovery at the moment but as soon as she wakes up, we will give her and ultrasound so we can find out what's going on" The doctor said before walking away.

Aden frowned at the mention of an ultrasound "Casey why does she need an ultrasound?" Aden asked as he pulled Casey to one side.

"Because she's pregnant" Casey replied harshly "About 3 or 4 weeks apparently" he added before walking back to Brax and Charlie.

Aden just slumped in the chair as he thought about what Casey had told him. If Casey was right and Aaliyah was this far into a pregnancy then Aden realised there was a good chance the baby was his.

X-x-x

As soon as Johnny walked through Aaliyah's front door he realised it was no place for Riley to be so soon after his illness, the lounge was still black from all the smoke and everywhere was wet from the water, it was a complete wreck. Johnny simply turned around and got back in his car "Where are we going Dad?" Riley wondered.

"We're going to stay in a hotel tonight mate" Johnny replied "Is there anything you want me to get you from the house before we go?" Riley just shook his head.

Johnny could tell his son was worried about Aaliyah "She'll be ok mate, your mum's strong"

x-x-x

Casey had gone outside for some air, finding out the woman he had just gotten engaged to might be carrying another mans child was a little hard for him to take in. Brax came outside and sat next to his brother "You ok Case?" he asked.

"I can't believe this is happening" Casey replied "How are we supposed to get past this now?"

"You will Casey" Brax sighed.

"Was you not just in there? Did you not just hear what the doctor said?" Casey exclaimed "She's pregnant with another man's kid Brax"

"You don't know that" Brax tried to reassure Casey.

"Don't I? Brax we weren't even sleeping together around that time" Casey frowned "The baby's Aden's it has to be" As Casey said the words he quickly stood up and started to walk away.

"Casey where are you going?" Brax called after him.

"I'm going to fetch Kyle then I'm getting out of here for a while" Casey called back "I can't be here when she wakes up, I'm not ready to deal with this yet"

"Casey stop" Brax tired again but Casey was gone, he wanted to go after him but he realised he would have to go back and explain what had just happened to Francesca.

x-x-x

Aden had already gone in to sit with Aaliyah when Brax got back "You don't waste any time do you?" Brax spat angrily as he walked into Aaliyah's room.

"Well I thought someone should be here when she wakes up" Aden frowned "Francesca has gone to call Johnny and Charlie is calling Bianca"

"And you just had to step in" Brax said sarcastically "Tell me why is it always you that comes to her rescue?"

"Because your brother always seems to fail her, she needs at least one reliable man in her life" Aden replied quickly causing Brax to move forwards.

"You need to back off" Brax warned.

"Why should I" Aden shrugged but didn't move an inch "If that's my kid I've got every right to be here for her, especially now Casey has gone AWOL again"

"You do know that no matter how much you try and be her knight in shining armour, she will never feel the same way for you" Brax grinned callously "Aaliyah loves Casey, and nothing you do will change that" Brax added before turning and walking away.

Aden knew deep down Brax was right, he realised the feelings he had for Aaliyah could on ever be one sided. But Aden also realised something the Braxton's didn't the only reason he knew Aaliyah's feelings were one sided wasn't because of Casey…

Aden had been in the room when Johnny was talking to Aaliyah and in all the time Aden had known Aaliyah, he had never seen her look at any man the way she was looking at Johnny while she was talking to him.

x-x-x

It wasn't long after Francesca's call to Johnny that he arrived at the hospital "How is she, what happened?" Johnny exclaimed as he approached Francesca.

"She's in recovery, don't worry she'll be fine" Francesca smiled "Where's Riley?"

"He's in the car, I wasn't sure if I should bring him in or not just in case" Johnny replied.

"Ok well I'll go and fetch Riley you should go and see her" Francesca said as she put her hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Isn't Casey in there with her?" Johnny was confused.

"No Casey bolted about 30 minutes ago" Francesca seemed annoyed with Casey.

"What" Johnny was gob smacked "Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm asking you to hold off signing the divorce papers for now" Francesca said softly "Casey's a good kid, but when it comes to the hard times that's all he seems to be. It isn't the first time he's done a runner when the goings got tough"

Johnny just stared at this woman in shock; he was astounded Francesca of all people was asking this of him. She used to hate Johnny once upon a time and now here she was asking him to hold of signing the divorce papers. Johnny didn't speak; he couldn't so he just replied with a gentle nod.

"Alright, Ill give it a few more weeks before I finalize anything" Johnny finally managed before turning and walking into Aaliyah's room.

**Ok thoughts please, Much love Nikki x x**


	5. Always have, Always will

**OK so i may have just updated this chapter on the wrong story. Sorry to all my Letting go of an angel fans i promise my next chapter is coming up soon.**

Aaliyah was surprised to see Johnny's face when she woke up "Hey you" Johnny smiled.

"Hi" Aaliyah replied groggily "Where's Casey" she asked as she looked around the room.

"Oh he's gone to take Kyle to his mum's" Johnny lied "Kyle was getting restless apparently"

"And Riley" Aaliyah frowned "Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's with your mum" Johnny smiled "Shall I fetch a nurse?"

"Not for a minute" Aaliyah replied "Johnny I need t know, do you have any idea who did this?" Aaliyah asked bluntly causing Johnny to stare for a few moments.

"Do you think I'd still be sat here if I did?" Johnny frowned.

"No" Aaliyah sighed I just had to ask. Before they had chance to speak again Sid arrived "Hey Sid" Aaliyah smiled.

"You look better than you did last time I saw you" Sid smiled as he perched on the edge of Aaliyah bed "Maybe we should talk alone" Sid said referring to Johnny.

"No I want him to stay, at least till Casey comes back" Aaliyah said as she looked at Johnny who for some reason was avoiding eye contact.

"Alright fair enough" Sid nodded "Now I'm not sure how much you have been told, but we have managed to stop the bleeding, unfortunately though we could save the baby" Sid explained dryly. Aaliyah seemed horrified.

"Baby" she gasped "What baby?"

"I'm sorry I assumed you knew, Aaliyah you were pregnant" Sid said softly.

"But I'm not now" Johnny was shocked by how relieved Aaliyah seemed when she said this.

"No" Sid also seemed shocked "Maybe you'd like to talk to Casey about all of this?"

"Oh he's just gone for a walk" Johnny quickly interrupted causing Aaliyah to frown at him.

"You said he had taken Kyle to his Mum's" she frowned angrily "Johnny what's going on?"

"I'll leave you to it" Sid said before slipping off before he got dragged into anything.

"Yeah that's what I meant" Johnny tried to correct his mistake.

"Johnny I have always been able to read you and I can tell you are lying" Aaliyah snapped "Please tell me where is he? He's gone again hasn't he?"

"Ali I'm sure…" Johnny actually tried to defend Casey "Why don't I go and see where he's gone?"

x-x-x

Casey hadn't gone very far, he was sat on a bench in the hospital gardens "Didn't get very far then" A voice said from behind him. Casey turned quickly and saw Johnny approaching him.

"I don't want any trouble" Casey said as he watched Johnny sit down.

"That's good because I don't either" Johnny replied much to Casey's surprise "So Fran told me you had bolted, you don't seem to have gotten very far"

"Yeah I know" Casey smiled weakly "I did try but something seemed to keep dragging me back"

"Yeah well I know that feeling" Johnny smiled "She has the same effect on me too, look I know I'm the last person you want to hear advise from right now but the thing is I've seen the way she looks at you. She used to look at me like that once"

Casey was a little shocked by Johnny's honesty "I'm not an idiot Casey I know how much Ali loves you, and no matter what's happens if you can't see that then maybe you're the idiot"

"You're right" Casey said as he looked at Johnny "Thanks, it means a lot coming from you" he added as he stood up and walked back towards the hospital entrance.

AS Casey walked down the corridor he heard talking coming form Aaliyah's room "I'm sorry Aden" Aaliyah voice said softly "I didn't know"

"Hey its ok it's not your fault, you didn't know" Aden replied. Casey stood and watched from the doorway; neither Aaliyah nor Aden had seen him watching.

Casey waited a few moments before walking in, he noticed how annoyed Aden seemed as Casey walked towards Aaliyah's bed and hugged her "Don't you ever scare me like that again" Casey frowned as he kissed the top of Aaliyah's head.

"I won't I promise" Aaliyah giggled "I'm glad your back, I really missed you" she added. This caused Aden to stand up and walk out of the room much to Casey's delight.

As Aden walked up the corridor he was surprised to be stopped in his tracks by Johnny "I don't know what your game is but it stops now" Johnny warned as he let go of Aden's arm.

"I don't know what you mean" Aden tried to plead ignorance, but failed miserably.

"Aaliyah means a lot to me, and if I am honest I am probably as pissed of about the whole Casey thing as you are. But I've seen the way she looks at him, he makes her happy and I swear to god I you fuck about with her head and make her unhappy then I will track you down, do you understand?"

Aden realised this was a threat as soon as Johnny moved his hands from Aden's arm to his collar on his shirt. Aden nodded he was a little nervous about his new situation with Johnny. Aden knew from what he had heard that Johnny Cooper was not a man to be messed with.

x-x-x

Aaliyah was glad for a bit of quiet time alone with Casey she hadn't really had chance to speak to him properly since their engagement party "So do you remember the last proper question I asked you before you…well you know?" Casey asked as he lay on Aaliyah bed with her.

"Yeah you asked me when I wanted to set a date for" Aaliyah smiled as she remembered the last conversation she had with Casey.

"Yeah" Casey grinned "So I was thinking now Johnny has signed the papers maybe the sooner the better?"

"You serious?" Aaliyah was stunned at this suggestion.

"Yeah of course I'm sure, why are you having second thoughts?" Casey asked nervously.

"No way" Aaliyah frowned "I just thought after what had happened maybe you were"

"Never, Aaliyah Cooper I love you more than life itself. And I can honestly say the one thing the last few days has taught me is that when you have something this good you grab it with all you've got because you ever know when you might lose it" Casey admitted "As far as I'm concerned the sooner we get married the better"

"Do you really mean that?" Aaliyah asked curiously.

"Yeah like I said before I love you and nothing or no-one will ever change that" Casey replied before kissing Aaliyah's head gently.

"I love you too Casey Braxton. Always have, always will" Aaliyah smiled as she reached up and kissed Casey's lips gently.

**Sorry it's taken a while to update. Hope this chapter was ok for you guys.**

**I have been working on a few ideas for this story and I have finally decided on a few new plots will we be coming up soon so here are some spoilers**

**Coming soon-**

**Casey and Aaliyah set a date for their wedding.**

**Aaliyah reconnects with an old friend, but what secret is her friend hiding?**

**Danny Braxton is back, but not everyone is pleased to see him. What will happen when Danny starts to take interest in Aaliyah? How will Johnny and Casey react when her life is put at risk?**

**Let me know what you think, much love Nikki x x x  
**


End file.
